Talk:Charter of the United Federation of Planets
Screencap does anyone have a decent screencap from "The Void" which shows the charter on Janeway's screen? I thought some was prehaps readable (or perhaps he text could be found through the art department?) -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:04, 19 Dec 2004 (CET) copyvio? I don't understand what copyright was being violated, the posted charter is simply the United Nations charter language with Supreme Assembly replacing General Assembly and Federation Council replacing Security Council. And I would argue that it is canon given that it is written in the Star Fleet Technical Manual created by Franz Joseph Designs. -- User:Jstealth 23:03, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) :Except that it originates from someone else's work, correct? The exact content can be found at several websites - I believe it originates from a fanon publication in the mid-70s/early-80s? That makes it a copyvio. In addition, the SFTM is not accepted as a valid resource at Memory Alpha, except in the case where information has been seen on screen, see and policies. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 05:12, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) ::I wouldn't say it originates from someone else's work, really. It origniates from the United Nations charter, which is open for everyone's use. I can understand better it not being accepted as canon, but the Canon Policy isn't clear for the Tech Manual. -- JStealth 12:55, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Revert I just reverted an edit by Psuedohuman so it could be discussed here first. The edit was the caption to the image of the founding ceremony. It currently reads "The founding ceremony of the alliance that would result in the Federation in 2161" but was changed to "The founding ceremony of the Federation in 2161". I just wanted to bring it up for discussion here first. I believe this was an alliance prior to the Federation. Troi's line from TATV seems to back this up aswell. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Removed *Another possibility is that the Federation Charter is a culturally significant founding document delineating the basic political principles of the Federation, while the Constitution is a more prosaic document concerned with testable and exact basic laws. An analogy could be made to the US - the Constitution and dependent statute are of domestic and international legal significance and the Declaration of Independence is not, but the latter (along with the UN Charter, a document whose prime mover was originally the US) is of more diplomatic importance than the domestic Constitution. As most Star Trek writers are from the United States, this would likely represent authorial intent on some level. Within this analogy, the above statement by Sisko is akin to a US official balking at the accession of a state with a local constitution forbidding free assembly or mandating a state religion. The analogy holds true for historical relevance as well; the signing of the Declaration of Independence was an event of extreme importance to later historians and great significance to its participants, but effected no legal change when signed, while the Constitution, in spite of radically reforming the US government, took weeks to write, years to ratify, and over a century to be amended to the point it produced the US government as now constituted. (Considering the still shaky interspecies relations at the time of the establishment of the Federation, it's unlikely its Constitution was adopted quickly either.) Speculation and original research. - 06:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC)